


Fanart: With deepest regret

by candream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk writes a letter he hoped he would never have to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: With deepest regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With deepest regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253950) by [cosmosatyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus). 



> The death of Anton Yelchin was a big shock for me. And reading the fic helped me a bit. So I wanted to make an art for this beautiful story. Please follow the link to the fic.


End file.
